Disposable Riddles
by Tsuuuu-chan
Summary: Kanda's always had a weird way with feelings, especially after he joined the family of exorcists at the Black Order. But what happens when he's forced to share everything with Allen due to a slip up? Yullen Week entry! Yaoi, OOC.
1. Misinterpretations and Mishief

**A/N:** A'ight, so this is my first AND second entry for Yullen week. I fell behind on the first one because it sort of...got confused and Allen ended up crying for a stupid reason. So I rewrote the whole thing, including (sort of) both themes for the first two days. You can get more information on it from my profile, but the themes for this were "Misunderstanding," and "Prank." **This is REALLY short**, becuase I started writing today at...five-ish, breaked for dinner and a shower, then came back to writing. It's not proof-read, it's not good. But I really wanted to post this.

OH. IGNORE KANDA'S OOC-NESS, BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S THERE. I suck at writing semes. XD Well, please R&R, even if it is a complaint about how this was a waste of memory space. Enjoy~

* * *

The metal cutting into Kanda's wrist was cold and the fact that it was so glaringly obvious against his skin kept reminding him of how unfortunate his situation really was. He pulled his arms together over his chest, causing the chain to clink together and make a rattling noise. Kanda's onyx eyes fell on Allen's sleeping form. The young boy was sleeping under the covers in Kanda's room, his back to the raven and his legs drawn up under him. After much bickering and a little bit of threatening they'd come to the conclusion that Kanda's room was the better choice for sleeping.

So Allen was asleep in Kanda's bed while the eighteen year old sat up, glaring at the wall and silently wishing Komui a violent, painful, and totally unrealistic death. It was all _that_ bastard's fault that he and Allen were chained together in the first place. Him and his stupid ideas for "teamwork." Who even _needed_ teamwork? They may go on the majority of missions together, but that didn't mean they had to associate at all. Ever.

Alright, so maybe they did. And maybe fighting all the time did slow them down. But that _still_ didn't mean that Reever and Komui had the right to handcuff them to each other. Kanda sighed and looked back over at the sleeping form next to him. After a moment, the figure moved, twisting under the bed sheets so that he was laying on his back instead of on his side. His eyelids fluttered infinitesimally as he settled back into slumber and let out a long sigh. Kanda scoffed mentally and turned to glare at the wall again. The huge clock attached there chimed midnight, letting out twelve long strokes not near loud enough to cause a riff, but somehow Allen seemed disturbed by it.

His eyelids flitted open, revealing silver-gray eyes that shone in the faint light. He looked surprised and confused, his pupils darting all around, looking for something familiar. Finally, they landed on Kanda's form and his tense muscles relaxed. He pushed the covers down, revealing his naked torso. They'd been unable to undress in a way anything like normal, but with some assistance by Mugen and lots of yelling they'd gotten their shirts off. How they were going to get any back on was _another_ question.

The silver-gray eyes were still glassy from the medications that he'd gotten from the infirmary. Because, you see, the real reason for Komui's _grand idea_ was because of Allen's injury. The injury that he'd gotten from a rather unfortunate incident involving Allen, Kanda, a simultaneous attack on a level three akuma, a general lack of any kind of planning, and lots of insults. They'd both launched themselves from different sides of the poised akuma and the demon had dodged both, causing them to run into each other. Because Allen's anti-akuma weapon only hurt the evil in something, Kanda remained unscathed, but the white-haired boy's clash with Mugen was a little less fortunate. His wounds hadn't been so bad to begin with, but after several more intense fights and the tedious trip back to headquarters it'd been considerably worse.

The boy had limped halfway to his room before Lenalee has spotted him and sent him straight down to get "proper care." So then he'd limped _back_ downstairs to the infirmary. The nurse had stitched him up, given him some medication and set him up with a cot when Komui had run in, spilling bad news and punishments from every orifice he possessed.

_"Allen Walker!" Komui called as he busted into the room loudly. Behind him was Reever, carrying a clipboard and looking rather morose. The supervisor was dragging a very unwilling Kanda into the room by the sleeve and wearing a grin that didn't reflect his real mood. "So glad to have you back here at headquarters!"_

_The trio stalked up to Allen's bedside and stopped, with Komui's smiling face still shining down on the already drowsy white-haired boy._

_"Good to be back, Supervisor," Allen croaked. "Good afternoon, Reever, Kanda." He nodded at the other two, who nodded back politely._

_"Now, Allen, Kanda, I have a bone to pick with you," Komui said, his glasses sliding down his nose. Kanda's eyes were flaming. "It seems that Allen's unfortunate injuries were the result of the fact that the two of you lack the ability to work together productively. This is a problem. A problem that I deem enough of a problem to fix. And you will cooperate!"_

_With this proclaimed, Komui pulled something out of his pocket. He reached over to Kanda's arm and grabbed it, immediately slamming something onto his wrist. The raven's protest was immediate._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Supervisor?!" he exclaimed, glaring holes into the man's back. He was leaning over Allen's bedside, attaching a handcuff to his wrist as well. _

_"I'm fixing your teamwork, of course!" he said. He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're going to work together to get everything done until I take these off. And then you're going to be friends and we'll have no problems!" He smiled triumphantly. "Simple as that!"_

_"Do you _think_, Supervisor, or is that head of yours just front?" Allen slurred. His meds were taking effect. _

_"Of course I think! That's why I was able to come up with this wonderful idea!" he said happily. "Alright, that's all. I've got the key, you don't, and if those are found off before I release you, you will be severely punished. Am I understood?" He glared at Kanda. The raven nodded, and so did Allen. _

_Komui skipped off into the sunset, followed by Reever's form. Of course, the sunset was actually the doorway, but the Supervisor has quite the imagination._

"K-kanda?" the younger asked, his voice shaky. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room, Moyashi," the raven replied, his voice low. Allen rolled over to face the older with a strange look in his eye and a slight frown on his face.

"Why am I in your room?" His voice was raspy, and, suddenly, a look of horror crossed his features. He looked down at his naked torso and then back at Kanda. "We didn't..." Allen choked. "Um...did we?" He attempted to sit up with downcast eyes.

"What?" Kanda asked, confused. He had no idea what the Moyashi was talking about.

"I mean...we didn't...y'know...did we?" Allen's new phrasing was no clearer.

"You're speaking gibberish." Kanda rolled his eyes and shifted on the bed. "What are you trying to ask?"

"Well, I..." Allen hesitated under the older's intense glare. "Did we have sex?" The expression on Kanda's face would have sent Allen into hysterics if it had been any other time. The raven's eyes widened and his mouth contorted into an open-mouthed frown. His body recoiled from the thought, backing up so far from the smaller boy that he fell off the edge of the bed with a loud, and painful sounding noise.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked as he scuttled across the bed, leaning over the edge to look at Kanda.

"Why the _hell_ would you think _that?_" Kanda screeched. Allen's face flushed.

"I-I don-"

"Are you _mental_, Moyashi? Did the nurse really give you enough to do _that_ to your head?" The white-haired boy looked a bit like a tomato, now. Even his ears were red. Kanda was staring at him with hard, onyx eyes.

"I-I don't r-really-" He stopped and looked down at the other with a softening expression. "I've just got too many meds in me, I guess. I apologize," he said flatly. There was no emotion in his voice. Kanda seemed to disbelieve it at first, but soon his face changed and he started to stand back up again. This made the chain clink.

"Um...Kanda?" Allen asked after a moment. the older looked at him.

"What is it, Moyashi?"

"Why are we handcuffed together?" Kanda sighed and whispered one word.

"_Komui._" Allen nodded and no more explanation was needed.

* * *

**A/N:** In case it wasn't clear, the "misunderstanding" was when Allen and Kanda weren't working together on their mission and ending up attacking each other. The "prank" was Komui's "grand idea." A'ight. I just reread this and it's even stupider this time. -sigh-


	2. Diversions and Caresses

**A/N: Alright. This is SOOOO late. It's not even funny. But it's here, and I'm really pleased with it. I had help with a few parts. So, thanks to Mikuzu and HakuFangirl1. Also, thanks to the dubbed of Yu Yu Hakusho. I stole a line from one of the episodes, but I don't think they'll mind.**

**The theme for this chapter was "Games." It's in the first part, where they're sparring. The next chappy should be out relatively soon.  
**

**Also, thanks for all the favs and story alert subscriptions on the last chapter! It meant a lot. But I only got one review, and that makes me sad. So, please, review this chapter. Even if it's one word! Much love!**

**

* * *

**

"You can't be serious, Kanda," Allen murmured. "There's no way you can train. We're handcuffed together, in case you'd forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten, I just don't care," the raven returned sharply. He was dragging the smaller, still shirtless, boy down the hallway towards the training area. His arm was held out behind him with the effort it took to get Allen to move at his quick pace.

"What are you hoping to accomplish? It's not like you'll be able to actually do any sword training with me at your side," the white-haired boy pointed out. Kanda smirked, but Allen couldn't see it.

"Well, that's obvious enough, Moyashi," Kanda said, turning his head and slowing down a bit. "I was actually planning on sparring today." There was a glint in those onyx eyes.

"Sparring?" Allen echoed.

"Yes, sparring."

"But no matter how you look at it, we're still handcuffed together," Allen muttered, just as they approached the door to the training room. Kanda smirked again and dragged the younger through the door. A hint of understanding prodded at Allen's mind.

"You don-"

"Just who did you think I was planning on sparring with, Moyashi?" An evil tone laced the edges of Kanda's sentence and Allen flinched.

"You know that's not going to work," he said. "We've both only got one hand! And we're _still_ cuffed together."

Kanda looked at him from the corner of his eye. "That's what makes it a challenge."

With that, the battle began.

Kanda jerked his arm backwards, sending a stunned Allen stumbling in his direction. A well-aimed punch pegged Allen in the stomach, causing the air to whoosh out of his lungs. He recovered quickly enough to dodge the next strike- one aimed at his head. The smaller boy squatted and spun around, knocking Kanda's legs out from under him, sending him falling. But the raven caught himself at the last moment, balancing with one hand on the ground. He swung his fist around in the air, but his hand only connected with the hard, stone wall of the room; Allen had jumped up to avoid the hit. The smaller boy maneuvered in the air so that he was above Kanda's form and he landed unceremoniously on Kanda's back. The raven scowled.

"This isn't a _game_, Moyashi, it's a match," the raven spat, reaching his hand back to smack Allen lightly. The white-haired boy just clung tighter.

"I'm no match for you in hand-to-hand, Kanda. You know that," Allen said.

"So you won't get off voluntarily?"

"No," Allen said, resolute. Kanda frowned.

"Fine, then." Allen screamed as Kanda lurched backward, feeling himself fall. The two didn't fall far, but when they did fall it wasn't pleasant. All of Kanda's weight fell on Allen, knocking the breath out of him for the second time. His grip around Kanda's neck loosened and the raven used the opportunity to wriggle out, flipping over and pinning Allen to the ground, his knees on either side of the younger's hip bones.

For a second they were silent, doing nothing but panting. Kanda's breath evened out first, coming to a point where he was still breathing deeply, but not abnormally so.

"Not bad, Moyashi," he breathed. He was still straddling the younger, heat emanating from his bare skin. Both their faces were flushed, and Allen's breathing was gradually slowing. But it sounded odd, not his regular breathing. It was closer to a harsh intake and then a slow letting out. Kanda looked down, confused.

Allen's eyes were red in places they should have been white, and water glistened in the corners while teardrops slid down his cheeks, into his ears and hair, as he was laying on his back. Kanda was taken aback at the sudden onrush of tears, and immediately felt guilty for a reason he couldn't understand.

"W-what's wrong, Moyashi?" he asked urgently. The smaller took a moment to answer, and sniffled before he did so.

"Why do you hate me, Kanda?" he asked gingerly, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't hate you," the raven said as gently as he dared.

"Then why do you treat me like dirt? Why do you act like I'm nothing but a burden, nothing but a pain in the ass?" His voice has grown louder, but not much.

"I-I don-"

"I never did _anything_ to you, Kanda Yu, and you act like I'm the worst human being on the face of this planet! You set this sparring thing up knowing you would win!"

"No, I-"

"You're just stroking your ego, aren't you?" Allen said, his voice biting. Kanda was confused and clueless, not really sure how to proceed. "You're doing all this for yourself. You don't care about anyone else but yourself." This was followed by a sniff and Kanda suddenly felt weird for having stayed on top of the younger as he said all this. He slowly pushed off, going to sit Indian style on the ground next to the white-haired boy.

"I'm...not sure what to say, Moyashi," Kanda said after a long moment of silence. Allen's head turned toward him slightly as the younger scoffed.

"I wasn't expecting you to say anything." Allen raised up a hand and wiped his eyes harshly. Kanda watched his movements.

"What made you think those things?" Kanda asked, his voice quiet. Allen shot a glare at him, almost like he wanted to roll his eyes. Inside, the younger was wondering just how clueless Kanda really was.

"The same things that makes _everyone _think those things. It's no secret that you hate me, you know," Allen said scornfully. His silver eyes had hardened over the last three minutes.

"Che, Moyashi," Kanda scoffed. "People don't think that."

"Right," Allen said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sitting up. "That's why someone always makes sure that we sit at different tables in the cafeteria and why Komui made me switch floors a few months ago. They know how well you like me."

"But I don't hate you," the raven sighed. He pulled his knees up to his bare chest.

"Then why do you treat me ten times worse than you treat everyone else?" Allen asked, his voice raising half an octave. Somewhere deep down in his stomach, something fluttered. He looked down.

"I don't know what to say, Moyashi," the raven sighed. He found himself wishing that he was someplace else. Allen smiled a small smile and sat up straight, looking down at the ground with the expression still in place.

"I wasn't expecting you to say anything, Kanda. I already said that." Allen said. "Honestly, as I was saying all that I was thinking that you'd probably ignore me forever." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't ignore you forever," the older sighed. Then, on realizing he may have actually said something kind, he amended it. "Komui sends us on too many missions together." Allen's face fell before it even had time to lift. Kanda wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Right," the white-haired boy sighed. Just then, the door squeaked open and voices drifted in. It sounded like Lavi and, suddenly, Allen's chest was clawing for him to get out before the red-head had a chance to make any jokes. He scrambled up, jerking his arm to signal Kanda to do so as well. They were too late to hide, so Allen sidled over very close to the other and shoved his cuffed hand behind his back. He saw Kanda do the same just seconds before Lavi entered, Krory at his side.

"Good afternoon, Kanda-san, Walker-san," Krory said, inclining his head slightly. Allen nodded at him.

"Well, well, well!" Lavi crooned. Allen flinched at his tone of voice. "If we don't have the _cutest_ little couple here!" The red-head sashayed over to the two (because walking is overrated), his head tilted. He cast a wary look at the raven before leaning forward, a wily glint in his eye. His lips had connected with Allen's before the boy saw what was about to happen, and his eyes went wide with surprise. To his wonder, Kanda felt something complain in his lower abdomen at the sight of the embrace. Allen's head pulled back, but not so soon that Kanda could be sure he hadn't enjoyed it. For some reason that he couldn't explain, Kanda was sure that he would be angry if the Moyashi had liked it.

"L-lavi?!" Allen stammered, stepping back. Kanda's blacker-than-night eyes followed his every move. Lavi grinned.

"Sorry, Allen! Couldn't resist," the red-head said, as if that explained and excused his actions. He licked his lips. "And, by the way, you're a much better surprise kiss than Yu ever was or will be. Well, goodbye!" He smiled one more time before grabbing Krory's arm and dragging him away. When Kanda next looked, Allen's fingers were on his lips and a far off expression danced in his gray eyes. A pang whispered through Kanda's limbs for an unknown reason.

"What...what was _that?"_ Allen asked after a moment. Kanda sighed.

"Just Lavi being stupid." He waved a hand and started for the door. Allen followed after.

"B-but he _kissed_ me!" the smaller complained.

"He does that to whichever poor soul is the closest whenever the mood strikes him," Kanda supplied. "He used to use me as his...victim. That is, until I made good on a threat." Allen gulped. "He never did it again, after that. In fact, I thought I'd broken him of the habit, but whatever." Allen brought his hands up to his lips again.

"What a weird guy," Allen murmured. They were silent for most of the trip back to Kanda's room, but something hung over them that the raven didn't seem to be able to comprehend. By the time they were back things had grown awkward. Kanda searched for something to say; then, it hit him.

"Well, Moyashi, are you hungry?" Kanda asked. Allen looked up, surprised at the sound of the older's voice.

"Of course," the white-haired boy said. It sounded like an afterthought.

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" Suddenly, the raven was struck with the thought that dealing with a distracted Moyashi was like trying to deal with an apathetic toddler.

"That'd be nice," Allen muttered. Kanda sighed and look around his room, as if checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Seeming satisfied, he turned around and launched slowly back out into the hallway. Allen was still preoccupied, but followed behind obediently. It may have been Kanda's momentary insanity that caused it, but the raven was almost positive that Allen's hand traveled to his lips again. He rolled his eyes, wondering about the younger's fascination with the kiss Lavi had so unceremoniously placed on this unsuspecting lips.

As they walked, Kanda tried to figure out what made it so interesting. He'd been kissed by Lavi a few times and had never found it to be anything but disgusting and annoying.

Perhaps the answer wasn't Lavi, but Allen himself. Maybe the amazement lay not in having felt Lavi's lips, but in having his own kissed. With that on his mind, Kanda soon found himself imagining what it might be like to feel the Moyashi's lips against his own, moving in tandem and filled with passion. He felt his cheeks heat up and was glad that Allen was unable to see his face clearly.

He scowled. Where had _that_ image come from? It couldn't have come from Lavi's chaste kiss: that had been anything _but_ lips moving in tandem and filled with passion. Lavi's kiss had surprised and disgusted Allen.

Kanda looked back at him to see that he was touching his lips once more. Well, surprised was right, but had it disgusted him? It sure didn't seem that way, but anything was possible. It could just be that Lavi's kiss had...disgusted him so much that he was actually trying to wipe it off each time he touched his own lips. Yes. That _could_ be it. The raven looked back again. Both of Moyashi's hands were at his sides, but he was smiling. No, it hadn't disgusted him. But that didn't necessarily mean that he'd enjoyed it. It just meant he was accepting. Or stupid.

But it _could_ mean that he'd liked it. Kanda shook his head as they entered the large dining hall, letting out his breath in a steady stream. Allen gave him a look, but the moment passed. Kanda looked at the line, then at the clock on the wall.

"It's six o' clock and everyone's just getting here. The line is really long," the raven observed. He glanced toward Allen to see that the younger was staring at a random finder's plate. He looked hungry, and Kanda wanted to smile but refrained. Sometimes, the Moyashi was truly interesting.

"Er...we could wait until the line clears up a bit, if you like," Allen said, but he sounded a bit like a child offering half of a cookie he'd been particularly excited about having to himself. His eyes darted around the room, landing on each person's meal and trying to decide his order before he even saw today's menu choices.

"We don't have to if you'd rather wait in the line," Kanda sighed. Allen's eyes lit up.

"Can we, Kanda?" he asked. "Great, because we would take about ten extra years if we waited outside of the line. We might as well wait in it, maybe get in front of a few pe-"

"You shouldn't talk, Moyashi," Kanda said, "it makes you sound stupid." Allen frowned, but didn't say another word until they ordered a few minutes later. The line had taken a lot less time than Kanda would have guessed it would and they were sitting down at an empty table after no more than ten minutes. Allen's plate was, as usual, massive, and Kanda's soba was steaming.

"I'm so hungry." Allen bowed in thanks before digging into his pile of food with great vigor. Kanda watched him for a moment before he turned away and started to eat his own noodles. Every now and then, onyx eyes would glance at the white-haired teen.

It took Allen less time to eat enough for three people than it took for Kanda to eat his bowl of soba. The younger waited patiently in silence before he felt the itching need to speak. Lacking any better topic of discussion, he turned to the kiss that Lavi had bestowed on him earlier.

"You know, that was my first kiss," he hummed. Kanda looked up.

"What was?" he asked, confused. Allen sighed.

"When Lavi kissed me, that was my first kiss." Allen looked up at the ceiling, slightly embarrassed by this fact. But he assumed it would move forward to a different topic.

"That explains why you were so...odd about it, then," Kanda said, shoving a bite into his mouth. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Odd?" he asked. Kanda nodded.

"Yes, odd."

"Odd how?"

"You kept touching your lips. Your eyes got glassy." He shoved another bite of soba in.

"I did not!" Allen said angrily. He couldn't help but think the anger was more from embarrassment than from actual negative feelings.

"Yes, you did." Another bite.

"Alright, so I did." Allen crossed his arms over his chest. "It's just because I was trying to decide something."

"What were you trying to decide?" the raven asked through a full mouth. The younger looked at him.

"What?"

"I said, 'What were you trying to decide?'" he clarified.

"Whether that counted or not."

"Counted as what?"

"As my first kiss," the teen sighed. He looked down at the table. "I always wanted my first kiss to be with a..._specific person_ and I was sort of disappointed when Lavi took it away from that person." He looked up at Kanda for a split second, then back down at the table. The raven didn't notice the flush that now covered his cheeks. "So I was trying to figure out a way to disqualify that kiss. But there was no way out of it."

"Hn," Kanda said, pushing his empty bowl away from him. "I see."

"What do you see?" Allen asked. Immediately, he wished he hadn't spoken. It was a stupid question.

"I see that you're an odd one, Moyashi," Kanda said. "And not in a bad way." The white-haired teen smiled a little as they picked up their dirty dishes and almost all the way back up to the room.

The smile would come easily for hours afterwards.


	3. Ablution and a Turban

**A/N: **You think this took me long enough? So sorry about that, but I really hated this chapter. It took me forever to write out what I had in my outline, and I couldn't figure out how to get from place to place. I'm sure that Kanda is OOC (and Allen probably is, too), but this is really all I can hope to put out for a third chapter. You see, I have this problem with third chapters...they're not the end, but they're no longer the beginning. Like...there's a problem with them. But anyway, it was really hard for me to write this, and I really hate the way most of it came out. The end of the bath scene gets really hurried, and Allen is a little...weird. I'd like to thank Mikuzu and Hakufangirl1 for all their help (especially Mikuzu, for writing random sentences in her kitchen while her father prepared breakfast). Anyway, even if you hate this chapter, please review! Oh, and I went British twice in here due to lack of words in the American dialect of the English language. :P The next one will be better, I promise! (And the really Yullen-y goodness shall be making an appearance, soon!)

**EDIT:** The theme for this chapter was "Doll." It's down there when Lavi calls Allen a doll. Again, I reiterate how much I HATE THIS CHAPTER.

Much love! R&R

UNEDITED. It's almost midnight and I've got to get up in the morning. DON'T EXPECT TOO MUCH FROM ME.

* * *

"Come on, Moyashi," Kanda sighed, pulling on the chain that connected them. Allen fought it.

"But I don't wanna take a bath, Kanda!" he said, his voice sounding oddly childlike. The raven pulled again and the younger's feet began to slide across the hard floor of the hallway. Onyx eyes lit with an idea and he began to pull Allen behind him, leaving the boy in so much shock that he was unable to respond until they were well on their way to the outdoor bath.

"K-kanda, stop!" he squeaked, lifting one foot off the ground and pulling back with more effort. It stopped the dragging, but not the angry.

"What is your problem?!" Kanda spun around and looked at Allen with one eyebrow hiked up into his hairline. "Are you afraid of the bath, or something?" The corner of his mouth began to twitch in anger. Allen did not shrink away.

"I-I'm not afraid!" he whined. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Then get over whatever your issue is and let's take a bath." Allen opened his mouth and closed it, opened it again, then closed it once more. Then he nodded. Kanda looked at him for a moment with eyebrows raised and then turned around to traverse the rest of the way to the bath. Allen rode his nonexistent coattails all the way, a frown contorting his features. Said frown didn't leave until Kanda's hand touched the doorknob, and then it changed to a look of anxiety.

When the two entered the room, Allen felt the temperature raise several degrees, even though they were still in the locker room. The raven didn't even seem to register the change on his features, but Allen saw a bead of sweat slide down his back. He watched the drop move as they walked to the sectioned wall on their left. Allen felt too much regret when he was forced to tear his eyes away and concentrate on changing out of his clothes.

But even tearing his eyes away from the sweat bead couldn't get him to concentrate. He found new things to distract him as Kanda began to undress.

The raven unlatched the button on the front of his pants and began to slide them over his hips. He looked over at the white-haired teen, who'd been staring at him the whole time, and froze.

"Are...are you going to...?" he trailed off, assuming the younger understood. Allen flushed and nodded, beginning to unbutton his own clothing. Kanda slid his pants off the rest of the way and stuffed them into one of the cubbies that lined the wall. His boxers quickly followed and were replaced by a towel. All the while, Kanda never noticed how silver eyes lingered and the flush on the younger's face was mentally attributed to the heat in the room.

Once both the boys were firmly wrapped in towel, the older grabbed the small basket he'd brought and led them to the steamy glass door. Allen felt his blood pressure raise as Kanda's hand touched the doorknob, and his legs all but froze up as they walked through the door. The raven breathed an inner sigh of relief when he saw that the bath was deserted. He wasn't shy, but he was no exhibitionist.

Allen found himself staring at the steamy water, thinking less and less about his companion and more and more about how tense his muscles were. He actually started to feel like a bath wasn't such a bad idea. That is, until Kanda dropped his towel. Then Allen went back to feeling scared, depressed, and embarrassed and a healthy flush returned to his cheeks. He felt his muscles lock up.

Kanda waded into the water, stretching the chain that connected he and the white-haired teen as far as it would go. When he'd reached the limit, he was up to mid-thigh in water and anxious to get out farther but couldn't move at all until Allen followed. He turned around halfway, giving the younger a profile view. He reddened for an unknown reason.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked. Allen's face was still red.

"Mm?" He responded through clenched lips.

"Are you going to get _in_ the water?" The words hit the younger like a smack in the face. He shook his head and turned the color of burnt tomato, quickly allowing his towel to fall and stepping into the water.

He felt like microwaved chocolate as soon as he hit the water. It seemed to penetrate every muscle in his body, forcing the stress to melt off, leaving him feeling lighter. Allen ducked under the water and came back up, spitting a stream into the air. Kanda watched him with a smirk playing around the edges of his lips and made his own way over to the side, forcing the younger to confine his swimming closer to the edge.

As Kanda relaxed, his mind began to swirl. None of his musings made much sense in the end, but a few strange thoughts kept cropping up. Reflections on first kisses, Allen, and soba. The soba really has nothing to do with anything, but it was a repeated thought. Onyx eyes followed the white-haired teen as he attempted to float, but he was unseeing. He actually found himself wondering who the younger's "specific person" was. Was it someone he knew? Someone he'd approve of? Someone was good for Allen?

But why did Kanda care? He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away altogether, but that proved impossible. He sank back into thinking, the same contemplations twisting around inside his head. However, he wasn't allowed to muse for long. He felt the prickling on the back of his neck that told him he was being watched. He opened his eyes slowly and then jumped; Allen's face was close, and his mouth stretched into a wide grin at the raven's surprise. Kanda began to rub his temple and let out a sigh. The younger continued to smile.

"Moyashi," Kanda breathed. Allen couldn't help but maintain a simper.

"The name's 'Allen,' Kanda," the younger corrected, his eyes dancing with a sourceless mirth. The raven just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Moyashi." Allen's broad grin didn't falter. He settled in more comfortably next to the older, letting out a sigh of what Kanda assumed was relaxation.

"So, Kanda," said Allen, sounding distant. "Who was your first kiss?" To turn the color of a beet was the raven's unexpected reaction.

"Th-that's none of your business, Moyashi," the older stuttered. The white-haired boy frowned.

"Oh, c'mon. You know all about my fist kiss!" Allen argued. Kanda glanced at him sideways.

"That's because I was there to see it happen." Onyx eyes rolled around in their sockets.

"Beside the point." Allen crossed his arms. Kanda's blush had faded. "Besides, why do you care if I know?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"You're embarrassed."

"It's none of your- I am _not._" Kanda amended his automatic response.

"You are." Allen sounded surprised at his own acquisition. "You're embarrassed."

"I am _not._"

"Then tell me."

"Fine. I will." Kanda looked sort of mad and Allen's shoulders relaxed.

"So? Who was it?" the younger asked excitedly. He clenched a fist.

"Well, actually," Kanda said. He hesitated before continuing. "Actually...it was Lavi." Allen didn't look surprised, he looked confused.

"But-but that makes no sense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the raven asked, sounding affronted. Allen raised his eyebrows.

"You mean Lavi's surprise kiss was your first?" the younger asked, as if checking to make sure. "You never kissed anyone before that? No girlfriends? Boyfriends? Strangers on the street?" Kanda sighed.

"I don't kiss strangers, Moyashi," he said crossly. "And, unfortunately, Lavi was." He didn't make eye contact.

"Who was your second kiss, then?" Silver eyes simmered with hope.

"Lavi again."

"Third?"

"That bastard."

"Fourth?"

"I'm not easily kissed, Moyashi." Kanda flipped his hair. "Lavi's never made it to four."

"Has anyone?" Allen's fingernails were digging into his palms.

"Hn."

"So, you've never kissed anyone but Lavi?" the younger found that he wasn't as surprised by this news as he should've been. It was almost expected.

"That..._bastard._" Kanda looked down at the water and scoffed. The two were silent for a moment, then the older reached out of the bath and grabbed the small basket he'd brought with him, pulling out a light purple bottle. He upturned the bottle into one hand. An almost clear, purple-tinted gel was in the palm of the raven's hand. He began to lather it between his hands after sitting the bottle down on the side. Allen sat in silence for a moment before reaching over to grab the bottle. "Lavender Scented 2-In-1 Shampoo And Conditioner," it said on the label. He brought the top to his nose and his nostrils were assaulted by a strong odor - the smell of concentrated lavender. A lighter, less undiluted version of this scent clung to Kanda's hair. The white-haired boy looked up to see the raven massaging the gel into his scalp, his eyes closed.

Allen looked back down at the light purpled bottle.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"Can I used your shampoo?" he asked.

"Hn," was his reply. Allen smiled at the predictability of the raven's response and squeezed a smaller amount than Kanda has used into his palm. He returned the bottle to the side and began to scrub the gel into his white hair with was - perhaps - a bit too much force.

"Don't scrub yourself bald, Moyashi," Kanda cold voice from behind Allen warned. "I don't want to have to explain your baldness." Allen jumped at the sudden noise and looked around at the older with a blush on his face.

"I-I was just scrubbing," Allen said, freezing in his washing movements. The raven smirked at the younger with a hint of pity.

"Then you're scrubbing all wrong." Kanda removed his hands from his own hair and scooted closer to Allen. The younger reddened as the older reached up and grabbed his own hands, bringing them down into the water. The raven let his fingers entwine themselves into white hair. The younger was pleasantly surprised at the tenderness with which the raven massaged his scalp. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn't see the older boy smirk.

"Turn around, Moyashi. Face away from me," Kanda commanded. Allen opened his eyes slowly as Kanda stopped his ministrations. He was almost misty-eyed, but he complied. Once settled into their new position, Kanda's fingers knotted in the younger's white hair once more.

Allen nearly melted with each movement of the raven's dexterous fingers. He felt more relaxed in this moment then he'd felt in his entire life, and he was slightly disappointed when Kanda marred it by speaking.

"You do it like this, Moyashi," he said, his fingers still dancing around the younger's scalp. "Gently. Take care with it." He twirled a strand of white hair around his pale finger, looking at it with what could almost be construed as tenderness. Allen's eyes closed again.

"Mmm," he said, not bothering to hide the light moan. Kanda smiled behind him, his hands still at work in the younger's hair. But the lather was starting to get _too_ lathery.

"Lean back," he said quietly. Allen made a questioning sort of noise. "I need you to lean back so you can rinse." The younger made a grumpy noise and opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Kanda with a look of discontent. He was disgruntled at having this moment interrupted, but he did as instructed. He felt Kanda's strong hands on his back, holding him as he leaned back. His hair submerged in water and he saw purplish suds begin to float away from his head. They lay still for a moment, with Allen's head practically in Kanda's lap, before the older began to massage the clinging soap out of the white hair. The younger closed his eyes once more and let out a sigh, feeling air whoosh out of his lungs just as pale fingers left his scalp for a second time.

"Augh," he groaned, knowing that his treatment was over. He sat up before he could be instructed to do so and felt water almost fall out of his white hair. Kanda smirked at the younger's oh-so-obvious disappointment and felt his stomach clench as an idea struck him. He teetered on the edge of ignoring the impulse for a moment before he spoke.

"_That's_ how you do it, Moyashi," he said softly. Allen looked at him quickly before turning away once more.

"I see," was the only response the younger could conjure on the spot. He stared down at the surface of the water longingly. Kanda was silent for a moment.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Allen asked. Jerked from whatever thoughts he'd been thinking, he was uncertain of the topic of conversation.

"Do you see? Understand?"

"Er...I-I assume so." The white-haired teen looked confused and raises his head a little.

"Then prove it," the older suggested. Onyx eyes landed on the shampoo bottle on the side of the bath and then back to Allen, who was biting his lip.

"Like...Like wash your hair?" the younger stuttered. Kanda smirked.

"Sure."

"But you already started," Allen said, gesturing towards the suds that still remained perched on top of the raven's hair. For the first time he really noticed the effect of not having a ponytail had on the older's face. It made him seem more effeminate, if that was possible, and cast him in a light of almost gentleness. Silver eyes lingered, dumbstruck.

"I have a lot of hair, Moyashi. You'll find something to wash." The combination of this weird phrasing the smile playing on the edges of the older's face made something in Allen's stomach jump up into his throat. He felt his face heat up, but he ignored it.

"O-okay, then." His shaky hands went through the same motions that Kanda's had, and when he buried his fingers in raven locks, he was surprised at how smooth it was. The whole ordeal of washing the other's hair was awkward and embarrassing for the younger, and he prayed to whatever heavenly being there was or wasn't that no one would walk in on the scene. He felt a lump in his throat throughout the entire experience and couldn't wait until it ended...despite the enjoyment that he got from being able to clutch his fingers into Kanda's hair. When he'd finally succeeded in getting the majority of the older's hair covered in suds, he instructed Kanda to lean back and rinse, which he let the raven do on his own. The close proximity in which they sat became uncomfortable only when Allen saw the ghost of Kanda's hips beneath the surface of the water. He swallowed a lump and waited with eyes fixed on a decorative rock.

"Not bad, but not good." Allen raised his head quickly, looking at the older with an expression of surprise. He had trouble finding the words to reply for a reason he couldn't understand and instead suggested they get out because he was turning pruny. Kanda gave him a look before nodding and allowing the younger to lead him out of the warm water.

The cold air hit them like ice, mixing with the water on their skin to make it seem like walking into a refrigerator. Allen forgot all inhibitions and began to run out of the shallow water, grabbing up his towel as soon as it was in reach. He wrapped it around himself and turned to see that Kanda had done the same before walking back into the locker room. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck in a soppy mess, causing him great annoyance. He shook his head, hoping to release some of the water but was unsuccessful. Finally giving up, he let it stick long enough for him to pull his pants on before bending over and wrapping his hair up in his now unneeded towel, turban-style. Straightening up, he felt slightly self-conscious and his cheeks flushed, but he didn't let it show. He felt Kanda's eyes on his back as the older struggled against the chain to get his pants on.

"Can I turn around now?" Allen asked the wall, crossing his arms across his chest as best as he could.

"I never said you couldn't," Kanda replied tersely. When the younger turned his head he was met with the sight of the raven attempting to pull his trousers up with lopsided boxers and an expression of smugness. The white-haired teen yelped in surprise at the older's slightly compromising position before turning around and flushing deeper. Kanda smiled to himself at the younger's reaction, and as a surprise to himself, he was almost _glad_ he'd been able to spend time with the younger. When the thought struck him, his eyes widened and he nearly fell over as he pulled his pants up to his hips. He slammed his shoulders into the wall and groaned, causing Allen to look up sharply.

"What'd you do?" the younger asked, his voice uneven as he was jerked backward slightly. Kanda's eyebrow twitched.

"Nothing," he said quietly. Just as the raven managed to button his pants, Allen tilted his head (nearly unbalancing himself due to his unusual topheaviness) to a sound. Just as Kanda directed his eyes at the door it burst open loudly, revealing a very naked and very happy looking Lavi.

"Allen! Yu!" the red-head yelled, bounding into the room. Allen's eyes were as big as saucers when he registered the other's nudity and Lavi's green eyes danced as he followed the younger's gaze. "Hello, Allen-chan!" The white-haired teen started and looked up at Lavi's face, taking one more quick glance down at his...nether regions before resting his gaze firmly on the red-head's eyes.

"Uh...hello, Lavi," Allen said, sounding reluctant. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" He gestured minutely toward the older's exposed bits.

"Because, I was just about to get into the bath! Lenalee-chan said that she'd seen you guys head over here, so I thought I might join in with whatever fun you were having." He waggled his red eyebrows suggestively, snagging a glance at Kanda, who was leaning against the wall, hiding his face. "But I see that you've already finished and...er...dried up." He looked up at Allen's slightly out of the ordinary headwear before smirking cheekily. "And aren't you just a _doll?_" Allen's eyebrow began to twitch as his cheeks colored.

"Well, we'll just be going, then," Kanda said suddenly, pushing past Lavi roughly and attempting to drag the white-haired teen out of the room by the chain. "See you, Lavi."

"Bye, Yu-chan, Allen-chan!" Lavi said cheerily, waving. Allen twitched one hand noncommittally and closed his eyes, allowed the older to lead him. "Oh, wait!" the red-head called. He bounded the few steps between them and grabbed Allen's wrist, forcing Kanda to stop.

"What?" the younger asked, slightly angrily.

"I'm assuming that you've already told Kanda about lik-" Lavi was stopped as a small hand connected painfully with his cheek. The red-head stumbled backwards a step or two before reaching up to touch his face gingerly and staring at Allen wide-eyed.

"What was _that_ for?!" Kanda was staring at the whole scene, transfixed, as a more-than-healthy blush covered Allen's face and most of his neck. The raven would later swear that even the tips of the younger's hair turned a light shade of pink.

"Stupid Lavi!" Allen screamed. He went to lunge at the other but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around his own, holding him back. He lashed out, kicking his legs and fighting against Kanda with all his might, to no avail. He only managed to hurt his foot and fling his turban-towel to the floor in all his thrashing. He fought for no more than a moment once the door to the locker room slammed shut behind them and then collapsed like a limp rag in the older's arms. He expected to fall to the floor, but Kanda continued to support him as a tear leaked out.

They were silent for what would normally have been an uncomfortable amount of time, but no longer was.

"You must hate me, now," Allen said, finally. It was so quiet Kanda wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. He paused before responding, a nervous hitch in his stomach.

"I told you I didn't hate you, Moyashi," he said. Allen stood up, allowed Kanda to straighten up.

"But after what Lavi said..."

"Well, Lavi's an idiot. I don't care about your turban." Kanda smiled lightly, not feigning the obliviousness that Allen was now gawking at.

"Turban? You mean you didn't...?"

"Didn't what?" Allen's eyes were disbelieving.

"Uh...nothing." Kanda stared at Allen quizzically for a moment as they stood in silence. "I'm hungry again."


	4. Plummets and the Chief

**A/N: **I actually updated! Wooooot! It's a long chapter, with lots of Yullen-y goodness. Especially the ending. :D

The theme was "date." I cheated. XD

AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN MORE YULLEN-Y.

Don't hate me. AND R&R.

* * *

Allen went to bed that night thoughtful and hopeful. And with really poofy hair. Kanda's extra-volume shampoo had proved disastrous for Allen's easily managed hair, causing it to dry rather fluffily. The raven had been throwing the younger strange looks for hours before he noticed in a reflection off of the grandfather clock, immediately prompting him to don a ponytail.

Despite Allen's seemingly bad mood, Kanda was feeling rather good about the day. He'd only run into Lavi once, he's washed his stink off successfully, and he got to see the Moyashi with an afro. He'd been pessimistically thinking that his entire day would be a total waste if he remained attached to Allen, but it hadn't been as bad of an experience as he'd anticipated, putting him in rather a...not angry mood when it came time to go to bed.

Allen yawned sleepily and flopped onto the bed, shaking Kanda's attached arm. The younger leaned into his pillow and closed his eyes momentarily as the raven sank into the mattress, which, thankfully, emitted no groan of protest. As the older positioned himself comfortably underneath the sheet, he heard Allen mutter something barely audible.

"Good night, Kanda." Said teen was momentarily taken aback, but responded without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Good night, Moyashi."

Allen sank almost immediately into blissful slumber, but the raven's eyes didn't close for a good hour after that. Despite his rather decent mood and the late hour, sleep eluded him completely. When he did finally sink into the darkness, his sleep was fitful and unpleasant and his dreams were filled with soba monsters and white haired Komuis wrapped in chains. Finally, around five AM, Kanda was so physically tired that his body shut down, allowing him to enjoy a dreamless, deep sleep.

The next morning was nothing like what Allen had expected it to be. He woke from a pleasant dream to the feeling of a warm hand on his cheek. He leaned to the touch, still fuzzy from slumber. This seemed to encourage the person touching him, as the next thing Allen knew, warm lips had enveloped his in a sweet kiss. His eyelids fluttered up slowly and lazily, until he caught sight of red. Silver eyes were as big as saucers and his arms flailed wildly, trying to get Lavi off of him. Somewhere in the clamor, Kanda was jolted awake unpleasantly. It took no more than a few moments for him to adjust to being awake, and he was nearly pushed off the bed twice in just that amount of time.

"MMHA!" Allen attempted to scream, but his cries were muffled by Lavi's invasive lips. The raven frowned, his gut twisting up once again as he glimpsed Allen's tomato-red face. His lips pulled back over his teeth and he jabbed Lavi hard in the side, right between his ribs. The red-head fell sideways and let out a groan as he landed on the floor. Allen's hand went up to his heart and his breathing was heavy. He looked traumatized, and probably was.

"Usagi!" Kanda growled. "Get out of my room."

"_Your_ room?" Lavi asked cheekily, sitting up. The raven frowned.

"Yes. _My_ room."

"But what about Allen?" The two of them glanced at the younger, who was clutching the sheets with one hand, the other still resting right above his heart. His white eyebrows were knitted together.

"What _about_ him?" Kanda asked. Lavi frowned.

"Well, he's sleeping here, too."

"So?"

"So the room belongs to him as much as you." Kanda's face tightened as he glared at the red-head.

"Fine. Usagi, get out of _our_ room."

"No."

"Excuse me?" the raven asked skeptically. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'no.'"

"Get the fuck out of our room, Usagi, before I castrate you right here and now!" Kanda began to scramble over the still horror-stricken Allen, towards the grinning Lavi, who stood up promptly and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The raven glared at the door a moment longer, listening to be sure that the annoying red-head had actually left. Once he was satisfied that there would be no more disturbances, Kanda turned his attention back to Allen. Who...he was laying on top of. Oops.

He looked calmly at the younger's face, and, seeing that he was still beet red, got up slowly, averting his eyes from the other's crystal orbs, which were shining with transitory understanding. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Kanda finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Allen thought about not answering, but did anyway.

"I'm fine." Silence. "Thanks," he added. The raven cocked an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked, sounding disbelieving.

"For getting him off me."

"Oh." Duh. "You're welcome."

The silence that followed this was worse than before, piercing, painful. It was almost palpable. Both boys jumped out of their skin when a sharp knock sounded on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Lavi entered the room again. Kanda frowned and started to stand, letting out guttural sound from his chest. Lavi froze and raised his hands in defeat.

"Chill, chill. I come in peace!" Allen stared at him with more intensity than he was used to, and Kanda remained on the bed. "I just came to tell you that Komui wants to see the two of you in his office." Lavi cast Kanda another look before smiling sweetly at Allen and turning around, walking out of the room. The younger let out a sigh as the red-head left the room, moving his hand away from his heart. Kanda glanced at him before standing up, causing the younger's arm to lift off the bed with the chain. Silver eyes glared momentarily at the older's back, noticing, for the first time, how the tattoo on his chest snaked up to his shoulder, dipping down onto his back ever so slightly.

Allen cocked his head and stared at its movement as Kanda stretched, sending the muscles on his back dancing across his frame. It was a moment before Kanda turned around, and when he did, all he saw was Allen with his face in the pillow and his legs in the air. It was slightly off, but wasn't all of Allen?

"Get up, Moyashi," Kanda commanded, giving the cuffs a light jerk. The younger's head emerged from the pillow slowly and he slid across the bed, standing groggily.

"What're you, in shock?" the raven asked, slightly concerned but not letting on.

"No, I'm fine," the younger said insistently. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. We better turn in early tonight, okay?" Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulder and guided him toward the door.

"Fine," he said, his hand on the doorknob. They walked halfway to Komui's office before Kanda realized he still had his hand on the younger's shoulder and he removed it quickly, making a sound like clearing his throat as he did so. Fleetingly, Allen smirked.

When the pair reached the door to Komui's office, Allen was hesitant to enter. He heard smacking sounds and what sounded like Komui...cooing. Kanda and he shared a glance before the raven boldly stepped forward and threw a open the door. The supervisor sat in his chair, paperwork surrounding him on all sides. Reever was perched on a rather perilous looking stack, smacking the brunette about the head with his clipboard. Allen smiled as they entered. Reever looked up, smiled, and ceased his slapping.

"Oh, dear God, Reever!" Komui bellowed. "You hate me!" The blonde man scowled.

"Just because I want you to do your damn job does not mean I hate you. It means I don't want you to become a walking paper cut with a beret, which is where you're headed in any more paper piles up around your chair." He gave the supervisor one more good whack before jumping backwards off his perch and staring at Allen and Kanda with a grin. Komui, it seemed, had just noticed their presence.

"Allen-san! Yu-kun!" the supervisor spread his arms wide and smiled welcomingly. "Sit down, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Kanda gave the man a wary glance, but both he and the younger took seats, exchanging looks.

"What did you want with us, Supervisor?" the white-haired teen asked, folding his hands in his lap. Komui smiled a devilish smile.

"Now, now, Allen-kun. We have all the time in the world to get to that. We can sit here," Komui paused and looked at both of them rather seriously, "and talk about anything you want." The raven frowned.

"Unfortunately for you, we don't really want to talk about anything at all with you, so it'd be best if you just say what you wanted so we can leave." As if you punctuate this, Allen's stomach let out a loud growl. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Then we can get some breakfast in Moyashi before his stomach eats itself from the inside." Komui frowned at the older and looked at Allen, hoping for kinder words from the younger. His last hope was shattered when the teen avoided his gaze, causing his frown to deepen.

"Fine. Reever, tell them." Then, Komui proceeded to put his head down on his desk and sulk. The blonde shook his head before turning around to smile at the boys again.

"We have good news!" he said, hugging his clipboard-weapon to his chest. "We've sorted things out so that the two of you will no longer have to accompany each other on missions, and that means no more teamwork improvement...exercises are necessary. We can take the handcuffs off and after this week, you probably won't see each other for months. Isn't this great?"

"W-what?" Allen stammered. He clenched his fists. "Never see each other? You mean...no missions with Kanda?" he asked. Reever nodded.

"That's right. Now, if you'll just both raise the hand with the cuff, I can..." He pulled a key out of his pocket and began to advance toward them.

"No!" the younger said rather loudly. Kanda's glare nearly burned a hole in the side of Allen's head, but he ignored it. "Kanda and I have worked together too long to be split up. We...we know how the other operates. I mean, we know each other's fighting styles and–"

"Moyashi!" the raven said loudly. Allen stopped speaking but didn't look at the older. Komui raised his head and smiled.

"Oh? So you would choose to stay cuffed for a longer period of time and continue to work together over never working together again?" he asked, his fingers lacing together.

"I don–" Kanda started, but was interrupted.  
"Yes."

"Very well, then. You are dismissed." Allen shoved himself out of his seat and stalked out, followed by Kanda, who looked almost confused but more than a little angry. As the door closed behind them, Reever gaped at Komui.

"I told you so!" the supervisor said happily, slamming his hands on the table. Reever hung his head.

"I...I can't believe that Allen's gay..."

"We don't know that; we just know he likes Kanda. I mean, he could be bisexual–"

"Komui..."

"–after all. You know, I have seen him staring at Lenalee before. When he first came to the order, he did seem rather obsessed with her. Always watching as she–"

"Komui," Reever said impatiently.

"–walked away. And that day he got the nosebleed when her skirt blew up. she just giggled, but I told her that teenage boys have only one thing on their–"

"Komui!" As Reever spoke, Komui froze. The blonde watched as his supervisor's eye began to twitch.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, grasping at his face. "THAT HORMONE-CRAZED BOY TOY IS AFTER MY LENALEE'S VIRTUE!" Reever jumped forward and smacked the brunette across the face with his clipboard harshly, effectively shutting him up.

Meanwhile, Allen was brooding angrily and Kanda was searching for something to say. Finally, he found it.

"Fuck."

"That's articulate," the younger said sarcastically. Kanda frowned and quickened his pace, pulling up next to the white-haired teen.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked. "We could have been free of each other forever!" Allen's expression darkened and he stopped walking, surprising the older, who walked forward another few steps. The younger stared at Kanda for a moment before spinning on the spot and setting off in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me for not realizing the extent of your hatred. I'm sorry I didn't see your eagerness to be rid of me forever," Allen said angrily.

"But they were going to let us out of the cuffs! I mean, you can't honestly say you _like_ spending every second of every day with me, can you?" The raven was frowning as he walked a pace behind the younger. It was a moment before the white-haired teen answered.

"Just...leave me alone, please." His tone was flat, emotionless. Kanda scowled.

"Well, I might be able to if we weren't _handcuffed together_, Moyashi." Allen groaned at the response.

"Then stop _talking_ to me!"

"Hn." The younger sighed and walked with purpose.

They carried on in total silence, pumping their legs in time. Kanda fell as far behind as their binding let him, unaware of where Allen was leading him and finding that he couldn't care any less. He was fuming, so much so that he was sure smoke was issuing from his ears. In that office with Komui and Reever, he'd felt a weight lift off his shoulders when he heard that he was going to be Moyashi free – perhaps forever. But he walked in silence, ignoring his anger and concentrating on figuring out where they were going. After awhile, though, every brick in the wall began to look identical, leading the older to believe that, perhaps, they _were_ all the same. He would have sworn they'd passed that some odd-colored one at least twice already.

"Moyashi, are we going in circles?"

"No." He paused. "Well, yeah, but..."  
"But what? Where are we going?" the raven asked, a little annoyed. They walked in silence for a few more moments, which only lead to anger him more.

"Moya–"

"Here." Allen walked forward a few steps and grabbed the handle to a glass door with black shades. Sometimes, Kanda wondered who did the decorating for this place. They stepped through the door onto a large balcony with a stone rail. Small gargoyles stood watch on either side of the rail and on both sides of the door. Bluebirds flitted happily through the air around them and it felt almost as if they could reach out and touch the clouds. Wind whipped Kanda's hair around his face and stung his cheeks, tangling his locks. The younger took a deep breath and walked forward dragging Kanda along. The white-haired teen leaned forward on the stone rail and looked out at the huge, blue sky. Far off, gray clouds could be seen hanging on the horizon, predicting a stormy night. The raven vaguely heard Allen sigh again, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, thinking again of what had happened in the office.

It was rather unfortunate. He'd wanted to be away from the Moyashi so badly just a week ago that he could taste it on his lips, but now when he actually thought about it, the thought of never seeing him again was almost...scary. It sent his stomach flying around his chest cavity to imagine it, but, why, he didn't know. It wasn't like he actually..._liked_ the Moyashi. Was it?

"...do you?" Kanda blinked in surprise.

"What?" he said.

"I don't even know what day it is, do you?" Allen said again, looking at Kanda quickly. The raven thought sluggishly.

"Uh...I think it's...Thursday?" he finally said.

"Thursday? Okay...what's the date, though?" The older shook his head slowly and Allen put weight onto his arms, leaning forward.

Then things went in hyper speed.

A loud crack made Kanda's head turn quickly toward the younger, who had a look of confusion on his face. The stone at the base of the rail crumbled before onyx eyes and the rest quickly followed. Allen's head moved forward as he fell, his arms outstretched. The raven's legs moved before he could think and he was leaned over the edge, one arm latched onto the remaining railing, the other grasping the chain that connected them, keeping it from cutting into his wrist. The white-haired teen hung limply, eyes wide. It was a moment before either spoke.

"Kanda!" said the younger. Said raven groaned.

"Yes, Moyashi?" he said, strained.

"I fell off the balcony!"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh my God! Save me!" Allen said, looking down. He hoisted himself up a little and grabbed the chain with the hand that wasn't cuffed. He pull himself up, but only a tiny bit.

"Moyashi, calm down. I've got you." Allen's eyes sparkled. "If I let you fall, that would mean I would fall, too."

"Oh, thanks for caring so much," the younger said sarcastically. Kanda checked his footing carefully, crouching down and being sure he could support Allen's weight. Once sure, he released his hold on the rail, wobbling a bit and leaning over to grab the younger. He reached out his hand.

"Moyashi, take my hand and I'll pull you up."

The white-haired teen reached, pulling himself up partially so that he could reach the outstretched fingers. They gripped each other's wrists hard and Allen winced, feeling sure that he would have marks later. A bead of sweat dripped down Kanda's temple. He took a deep breath, tested his hold on Allen's hand and jerked his entire body backwards.

The white-haired teen felt his head jerk back and his arm was yanked harshly. For a moment, he was flying, but then he hard...but not on something hard.

When he opened his eyes (for he'd closed them at some point), he found that he was staring directly into Kanda's obsidian eyes. The younger flushed as he realized he was laying on top of _the_ Kanda Yu. Despite how every voice in his head was screaming for him to move before he ended up severly injured, his muscles locked and he wondered at the way his body seemed to fit to the curve of the raven's chest. Allen could practically feel the muscles under the older's shirt and every breath he took was like a siren in Allen's head. His own breath was whooshing out of his lungs and failing to return.

"Moyashi? Are you okay?" Kanda asked. Allen shivered, because he could not only hear the words, but could feel them as well. The raven noticed this, and it only seemed to raise his worry.

"Moyashi?"

"I'm-I'm fine," he stuttered. "And it's 'Allen.'" Kanda looked at the younger, who had his eyes fixed on something below Kanda's eyes. The raven started as the younger let out a shaky breath, one he could feel ghosting across his lips and which sent a trill down his spine.

"Kanda..." Allen whispered. The raven watched the movements of his lips. "Kanda, I'm sorry, but there's something that's been bothering me for a really long time, and–"

"–what?"

Without another word, Allen leaned down, closing the distance between them. Hesitant lips pressed lightly but passionately to the raven's own. Kanda's stomach dropped. His spine tingled and his face heated up. Before long, his brain shut off and his instincts took over. His lips began to move in sync with the younger's, his eyes closing. His arms moved by themselves, wrapping around Allen's slender middle and holding him closer. The younger's hands found their way to Kanda's head, entwining in his soft hair. Allen's leg hitched up higher, right between Kanda's legs. The raven's tongue touched Allen's lower lip and access was granted hesitantly. The younger tasted like strawberries and pine, a fact Kanda found quite pleasant. The white-haired boy moaned a little as the older raked across his tongue. Kanda smiled into the embrace.

They parted with a mutual need for air. Allen's face was red and he wore a stupid grin. Kanda let his head fall back and chuckled very lightly.

"Just so you know," the younger said breathily, "you're my specific person."


End file.
